


【ADgg】社畜邓不利多被攻略了

by mikunanana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunanana/pseuds/mikunanana
Summary: 设定:年幼小恶魔小格(娼年)×中年老实人邓不利多(社畜)OOC AU  有车





	【ADgg】社畜邓不利多被攻略了

邓不利多每天日夜勤奋工作，从不懈怠。他是个完美主义者，只要能把工作做到十全十美，毫无瑕疵，他不介意牺牲自己的私人时间去加班，甚至把加班当成乐趣了。

反正他不知道自己工作以外的时间该做些什麽，回到家又是自己一个人吃饭，然后直接睡觉了，毫无人生乐趣。为了充实每天的生活，倒不如用工作打发一下时间，顺便多挣点钱不是更好吗？以便不时之需，他是这样想。

邓不利多没甚麽特别的兴趣，不烟不酒不嫖，黄赌毒就更加不用说了。另外，他一视同仁，待人温柔，还乐意照顾后辈，与他合作过的人都讚不绝口，而且他的外表不错，带著成熟男人该有的魅力。

英俊的外表加上温柔体贴的性格，为邓不利多招来很多狂蜂浪蝶的骚扰， 因为他简直就如同少女们的白马王子，好老公的典范，不少女同事向他表白，但都被拒绝了，有的伤心过度进院了。

邓不利多今天又和平常一样努力工作。他正在为后辈改正文件。

“邓不利多前辈，今天一起去喝一杯吧。”

这把声音把邓不利多从工作中拉出来，他看了下大钟上的时间，原来已经五点钟了，又到下班的时间。

“抱歉，你们去吧。我还有一些报告没有完成好。”

他一如以往带著亲切的微笑，礼貌的拒绝了他后辈的邀请。可是后辈们没有因此而放弃。

“一起去吧，我们都没有好好喝一杯，工作留明天再做。没有前辈一起喝我们好无聊啊。而且今天是大老板请客的男士派对，你不去好像不太好啊。”

面对群众压力，邓不利多知道自己没有拒绝的馀地，只好勉为其难地答应了。  
\---------------------------------

这是邓不利多第一次踏进伦敦五光十色的红灯区，平常他根本不到这里来，就算路过也会快步走过，他讨厌这裡的气氛。邓不利多认为这裡是令人类坠落的区域，简直不能忍受。但令人惊讶的是政府对红灯区的态度是置身事外，任由它继续发展，或许他们是为了避免让一堆麻烦上身。

在后辈的带领下，邓不利多来到一间妓院。和其他的对比，这所妓院相差十分大，就个门口，已经装修得十分豪华，外观更加不用说了，金碧辉煌，生怕别人看不见。有著如此华丽的外观，就知道这裡不是平凡人可以随便光临的店铺，这裡是有钱人花天酒地的地方。如果要包场的话，也许就只有他的大老板才能负担那昂贵的价钱了。

虽然邓不利多在公司工作已有十多年，却对他老板的了解并不多，听说老板十分有钱，但是故意隐藏身份。很久以前听过老前辈提了一下名字，好像叫格什麽德沃，反正忘记了，甚至不知道是真是假。但邓不利多并没兴趣知道，只要每月准时收到工资，谁是老板都没关系了。

另外这间妓院有一点奇怪的是，只有这间妓院，门外没有那些诱人身材，妆容厚重 ，衣著性感的小姐姐在招客。邓不利多却对这点没有太在意，他想可能是为了加强人们对这裡的好奇心， 吸引他们付出大量金钱，品嚐他们梦寐以求的高档货，并逐渐开始坠落。

“一切都准备好了，请客人儘情享受。

一把粗犷的声音打断邓不利多的思考，进到店内，一个身穿黑色西装的大汉走到前欢迎邓不利多一群人，并带他们进入vip 房间。

进到裡面，站在邓不利多眼前的是一排身穿诱人兔女郎打扮的娼妓，但他没有意想到站在他面前的是男娼妓，而且是美少年那种。衣服本身已经十分色情，再加他们脚上一双精緻的高跟鞋配上诱人的黑丝网袜，令这些脸带稚气的美少年，多了一份妖豔的气息。

这就是邓不利多第一次踏进红灯区看到的景色。  
\----------------------------  
“那个男的怎麽一直坐在窗旁？”

他一边说一边用纤细白手拿起酒瓶熟练地为客人倒酒。

“我们已经出尽全力吸引他的兴趣了，但都被他无视，你还是放弃吧，小格。”

“切，是你们技术差吧，看我表演。我就不信这世上有我迷不住的男人，就算是个直的也能被我掰弯。”

他用高傲的语气说着，同时放下酒瓶，离开了某个喝得醉醺醺客人的怀抱。当客人想拉住他的手时，他对客人温柔说道，

“我待会再回来，不要焦急...”

然后在客人的额头上轻轻送上一个吻。小格左手拿起酒杯，右手整理好衣服，准备走向邓不利多坐在的角落。

小格是店内的镇店之宝，修长的眼睫毛、惹人怜爱的脸蛋、再加上柔如柳丝的金黄色秀髮，除了差对翅膀外，天使的外表他全都拥有。更重要的是他异色的双瞳，光看他的双眼就已经被强烈吸引了。不过，如其说小格是天使，不如说他只有天使的外貌算了。有传闻说要他为你服务，起码要花费十年打工挣回来的钱，有传闻说他曾和某达官贵人有一腿，有传闻说....传闻越传越多，却没有人去分别对错，甚至开始怀疑这个天使真的存在于肮脏的凡间吗，还是只是虚构。大家就当是茶馀饭后的閒聊罢了，有又多少身在红灯区的人看过小格呢？

别的男同事都在享受酒池肉林，就只有邓不利多一个人默默坐在窗旁，看著玻璃窗反射的影像。邓不利多喝著他的苹果汁尝试冷静自己，毕竟在眼前是他一生以来從没有看过的景色，更很难想像同性之间的性爱。他默默地看著其他同事享受著，感觉自己和这裡格格不入。在邓不利多眼中，他们就像发情期的小狗，期待把性器插进这些男娼妓的屁眼。

他打算喝完最后一口的苹果汁后，准备离开时，却被小格走上前截停了。

“叔叔，很抱歉，是我们的服务令你不满意吗？”

“没事，反正我准备走了。”

邓不利多冷淡地说，要不是出于礼貌关系，他根本不想和小格说话。邓不利多放下手上的空杯子，准备起身穿上大衣。但小格突然坐在他的大腿上，手放在他的胸口前，并向他的脸靠上，令邓不利多出于本能地把身体向后倾。

“可是我不想看见客人带著一副不享受的表情离开店铺呢。”

“真的，没关系...”

虽然邓不利多很想把小格推开，但面对衣著暴露的少年，他的手不知道该碰哪裡。

小格的手隔著邓不利多的衬衫，尝试摸索乳头的位置，然后开始进攻。

“请停止你的行为！”

邓不利多生气了，他拨开了小格放在他胸前的手，令小格失了平衡，不少心把另一隻手拿著的红酒倒在邓不利多胸口上，令雪白的衬衫染上深血色的酒。

“实在十分抱歉客人，我先为你清洁你的衬衫。”

小格伸出舌头，像小猫喝奶一样用舌尖在衬衫上染上深血色的位置舔来舔去，而这个位置刚好在邓不利多的乳头上。

邓不利多看著自己的乳头被玩弄，但没能力作出反抗，因为他忽然感觉有点头晕。

“不需要....我...我要走了... 为什麽感觉有点头晕....”

他按著额头迷糊地说著。

“叔叔你喝醉了，让我先扶你到床上休息吧，身体恢复后才走也不迟啊。”

“不可能，我喝的是苹果汁...”

“苹果汁？我们店舖提供的都是上等的酒，你大概喝了带有苹果味的酒吧。”

小格暗笑著，从邓不利多的大腿上站了起来，贴近他的身体，在没有人注意的情况下亲密地拖住醉醺醺的邓不利多离开。

刚才乳头的刺激，再加上酒精关系，令邓不利多满脸通红，他确实需要休息，但他想在家裡的床上休息，而不是在妓院的床上。可惜这种状态下他不能独力回家，就再小格的引导下，来到店内一间小房间。  
\----------------------

小格怎会放过因醉酒而躺在床上的邓不利多呢？

“让我来给你体验一下同性之间的性爱是有多舒服吧。”

他爬到邓不利多的身体旁边，靠近他的耳边小声地说，开始和邓不利多接吻 。邓不利多在半清醒的状态下尝试抵抗。

在小格与邓不利多一连串的激情湿吻后，小格品嚐到残留在口腔内苹果酒的味道。

“叔叔喝的酒浓度真高啊，怪不得你会这麽醉了。”

邓不利多没有理会他，继续抵抗。

看见邓不利多的抵抗，小格没有放弃，并且变本加厉。

“叔叔别再反抗啦，放轻鬆...我知道你也很享受....”

“我没有在享受，你不要误会了。”

“我误会？你这裡可不是这样说啊？”

小格用食指轻轻地扫过邓不利多凸起的跨下。

“我刚才就注意到了，稍微玩弄下乳头，这里就如此兴奋。勒得很难受吧？”

“等一下，不要这样子....”

“鸡鸡勃起成这样很痛苦吧？”

小格把邓不利多的西裤解开，只剩下一根勃起的肉棒。他握著那根涨的难受的肉棒，用食指在龟头上不停打圈。

裸露的性器就这样被小格一直看著和玩弄，下体感受到一连串的刺激，令邓不利多有点害羞和尴尬，他用手臂遮挡通红的脸....

“看来，你很期待和我做呢。”

“......”

“平常我不会这麽主动喔，但叔叔这麽可爱，我就破列一次吧，你要好好珍惜喔。”

两人开始翻云覆雨，共享鱼水之欢。

“等我努力让你舒服起来，把平日在工作中积累的压力和疲劳全部释放出来吧！”

小格调皮地说，接著把邓不利多的性器放进口腔内开始品嚐。小格的小嘴吸著邓不利多的肉棒不放，不时又用舌头不断的舔著龟头。原本已经十分敏感肉棒，已经克制不住。

“要射了？不用忍耐，随时都可以射喔....”

“够了，请你停手....”

邓不利多呼吸变得急速，终于控制不了，把大量的精液从肉棒射进小格的口腔内。

“我竟然会感到舒服....明明只是个小孩，技巧却这麽熟练....”

小格把糊在了喉咙的精液吞下，那异色双瞳露出了满足的眼神。

“接下来请叔叔好好品赏我的屁穴吧~”

“等一下，已经够了！”

邓不利多躺在床上的身体尝试坐起，但被小格推倒。他爬到邓不利多的身体上，把邓不利多的性器放进屁穴中。

“嗯....可是你的鸡鸡已经紧紧吸住了我的肉穴哦，叔叔你的鸡鸡真硬啊...”

纤瘦的身体开始在邓不利多的性器不停上下移动。直至小格看见邓不利多的表情开始沉醉后，便慢慢停下来。

“你为什麽停下来....”

“我累了，而且你之前不是说已经够了要我停下吗？”小格坏笑著，令邓不利多开始察觉他的阴谋。

“你真是个坏小孩.....”

自控力已被冲上头脑的快感摧毁，令邓不利多已经完全不能冷静思考。他把小格两边的脚抱起，令这次躺在床上的是小格。

“啊...啊，叔叔等等一下...嗯.....这个姿势的话...嗯....”

和刚才相比，小格发现邓不利多性情大变，像一隻野兽一样，粗暴地抽插他，或许这才是他的真面目。

“谁叫你是个坏孩子，怎可以不给点惩罚你.....现在让我教会你什麽是尊重别人”

邓不利多继续抽插著。

“对不起，我是个坏孩子...嗯...请你对我....加以惩罚....”

“好....就如你所愿，把你弄得欲生欲死。”

“叔叔的鸡鸡好大好喜欢，我还要更多... 啊....再....再插快点...”

邓不利多不停地前后抽插着，每一次都直达肉穴的深处，同时也感受到裡面的突然收缩。

“快要射了...！”

嗯，都射出来吧....啊...啊，我们一起高潮吧 .....!

高潮带来的快感，令小格身体不断的抽搐著，他无力地趴在床上 ，脸上发红，呼吸也加快了。

邓不利多把小格抱起，抚摸他的金黄色头髮，令小格贴近他的胸口。小格紧紧地抱著他精壮的腰身，两人再次开始接吻。

\-----------------------------

“顺势就做了......”

已经酒醒的邓不利多看著自己和小格的裸体，以及混乱的床铺，令他回想起昨晚有多麽激烈和疯狂 。

邓不利多把衣服穿好，把大衣扣上，隐藏衬衫上的污渍。准备离开时，为小格盖好被子，免得他着凉了。虽然是老板请客，但他不知到究竟包了哪些服务，昨晚在床上的激战包吗？以防万一，邓不利多在桌子上放了卡片和几张钞票，就算给不够也能有个交带。

离开前邓不利多回头再看一眼小格，比起昨晚妖艳的样子，这个天真无邪的睡颜才适合小格。邓不利多做梦也没想过，自己保守三十多年的童贞，居然在一夜之间被一个年龄少自己一半的人夺走，而且还是个男孩。

“或许这是我们第一次和最后一次见面吧...”

邓不利多在小格的脸上吻了个再见吻，便稍稍关上房门离开。确认邓不利多离开后，小格才缓缓的睁开眼睛，坐在床上，拿起放在桌子上的卡片。

“我们会再见的阿不思.邓不利多先生 ”

小格把卡片靠近唇边，吻了一下。  
\--------------------------

“感谢客人你的指名.....啊，我们又见面了，是对我的技巧上隐了吧，邓不利多先生♡”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的观看，最近有点沉迷美少年，就写了这篇满足一下自己的性癖_(:3_


End file.
